Star Fox Universe Jumper
by Neromon
Summary: I crash landed on Corneria and meet Star Fox. Summary not very good, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox: Universe Jumper Chapter 1: The Beginning

Me: "Okay, new fanfic. I hope I don't screw this up!"

Nero: "Hey, I thought you were going to finish my story first!"

Me: "First off, it's MY story. Second, I get impatient. Even with myself."

Nero: "Can I be in this too?"

Me: "Sorry, not this time. This is all me!"

*** I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX IN ANY WAY! ***

A bright light flashed in front of me. I could not see a thing, and all I could hear is muffled sounds of _jets? _When I re-gained my ability of sight, I looked around. I was sitting in the cockpit of an Arwing. When I reached out to touch the glass windshield of the famous metal bird, I noticed my hand was furry. It had a reddish-orange fur on it, and I thought to look myself over.

"What the HELL?" I said as I looked at my other hand as well. But I would have to look at myself in a mirror later, because through the glass of the ship I saw _the ground. _I was crash landing into what looked like Corneria City. My ship flew by about 10 buildings when I hit the ground.

The crash was like nothing I had ever experienced before. As soon as I hit the ground, a ringing sound assaulted my eardrums. Then everything went black.

I woke up not 5 minutes later. To my amazement, I was not hurt to badly. My left arm hurt like hell, so I imagined it was broken. Fire was all around me as I still sat in the cockpit, thinking of a way out. My eye suddenly caught a button on my right side that said "EJECT". _Why didn't I see that about ten minutes ago when I was free falling to my death?" _I thought as I immediately pushed the yellow button down.

The windshield sprang to life as it flew up. I climbed out of the wreckage and fell to the concrete floor under me. Picking myself up, I walked 10 feet away to be greeted with a blaster pointed at my face.

"Who are you?" A stern voice said as I lifted my head to greet my new friend. _Ho-ly shit… _I thought as I saw the person before me. It was Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team that took down Andross AND the Aparoids. Behind him were the rest of them.

Falco was a tall, blue falcon who wore a red jumpsuit. Slippy was a toad who wore a yellow jumpsuit. He was pudgy, but what would you expect from a toad? Finally, there was Krystal. She was a blue fox that wore a blue jumpsuit. From what I remembered, she is a telepath, and a strong one at that. All three of them also had their blasters out and were pointing them at me.

"One minute I'm reading a fan fiction on the internet, next minute I'm crash landing in Corneria City to be greeted by Star Fox. Some Saturday I'm having…" I said out loud, not believing what was going on.

"What are you talking about? Who are you!" Fox yelled at me.

"The name is Joe, Mr. McCloud." I say as I extend my arm to shake his hand.

Seeing that I meant no harm or trouble, he lowered his weapon and took my hand. "Well then Joe, what brings you crashing to Corneria?"

"If it's not to much trouble, could Krystal tell you? Because I don't know myself." I said to him.

"How would Krystal know? And how do you know her name?" He asked me.

"Trust me, if she scans my mind she could tell you." I said to the fox.

He called to Krystal and she ran to his side. "Yes, Fox?"

"Can you scan his mind?"

"Sure" She walked up to me and closed her eyes. She extended her hands and touched my forehead. I began to get a headache as she read my mind. Nothing was a secret as she went through the inner workings of my mind. After a few minutes, she took her hands off my head. I felt dizzy and fell to my knees.

Fox came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"No, not really. So ask her any questions about me, I don't mind." I said as I passed out on the concrete.

Me: "First chapter is very short. This will be a side project until I'm done with Enter Neromon, so don't expect updates on this weekly like the other one.

Nero: "Yup, I'm still top dog!"

Me "Aren't you going to be late for your date with Reni?"

Nero: "Shit, you are right! Later!"

Me: "R&R my readers."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fox Universe Jumper Chapter 2

Me: "Ok, next one. Really board and have Star Fox on the mind!"

Reni: "So what animal did you turn into?"

Me: " A red fox. It's my favorite animal so it's kinda obvious.

Reni: "Cool. Wake me up when you are doing the next chapter of Nero's story."

Me: "Ok, but you would have to be asleep for a couple of days."

***I DON'T OWN STAR FOX***

My head hurt like- I can't even describe it. Between my crash and my mind being violated, I don't remember what hurt more. I mean, the mind thing didn't hurt, but after it the headache is insane.

I opened my eyes for the second time in this new world. I was now in a bed, covered by a plain white comforter. The room was all white and smelled of sterilizer. Oh shit, I'm in a… in a… HOSPITAL!

I flew out of the bed onto my feet. Besides the headache, I felt brand new. Oh yeah, I hate hospitals. Not just a hate of going to the doctor, I really hate hospitals with a burning passion.

I ran over to what looked like a doorway, only to be stopped by the door itself. I couldn't figure out how to open it, because there was no handle or anything. It was like a wall.

"_I might as well look at myself while I'm here…" _I thought as I found a mirror in the room. I looked at myself in the mirror, and instantly gasped. I turned into a fox! I was a red furred humanoid fox with a huge bushy tail.

"Damn, I know I'm a furry but this is creeping me out…" I said aloud to myself. First thought, "_Where do I find clothes?"_. I looked around this blank room for any sign of clothes besides the medical gown I was currently wearing. After searching for about 10 minutes, I gave up.

My attention reverted back to the wall-door. "_Maybe there are others outside this door."_ I knocked on the door, and called out to someone.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out.

I heard muffled voices outside. Then the door flew up to reveal Fox and Krystal walking in.

"Good, you're awake. I want to ask you a couple of things." Fox said, addressing me.

"I would be more than happy to, but I need to ask a favor." I responded, feeling a breeze.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Could I get some clothes? I feel sort of naked." I told him.

"Sure, we had you clothes cleaned while you were out cold." Krystal explained. "I'll go get them."

Krystal walked out of the room and the door closed behind her automatically.

"Ok, while we are waiting for Krystal, let me ask you something." Fox said.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, you aren't going to believe me, but I come from a planet called Earth. Also, I was human, not a fox."

"I do believe you. Krystal told me all about you."

"Ok, then. How do I get back?"

"That I don't know. You may be stuck here."

"Damn…" I said quietly as I bowed my head.

"Krystal also told me you know how to fight and shoot a gun." Fox said tapping my head with his index finger.

"Yeah, so what?" I said as I lifted my head back up.

"Well, I would have to test how good you are first, but would you like to join my team?"

Time stopped. My jaw dropped as I heard him say that. He was trying to recruit me into the Star Fox team! I must have been deep in thought, because the next thing I knew, Fox was waving his hand in front of me.

"Heellooo? You aren't going to pass out again are you?" He said.

"No! No, just in shock that you would want me on your team." I replied.

"Well when your ready, come find me. I'll then test your combat skills." Fox said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! How do I open the damn door?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. This door needs to be fixed and only opens from one side instead of both." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So how do I get out?"

"I'll just leave the door open" Fox walked out to be greeted by Krystal. After a quick hello, Krystal came into the room and gave me my clothes. I thanked her, and she left to let me get dressed. Everything was good… until I heard the door close behind Krystal.

"Sonavabitch!" I shouted to my now clothed self as I waited for someone to rescue me.

Me: "Second chapter done. Back to Neromon!"

*Looks Around*

Me: "NERO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nero: "Right here…" *Neromon is covered with blood and has cuts all over his body*

Me: "Holy shit, what happened?"

Nero: "I don't know. All I remember is getting attacked by a Renamon with green markings while I was with Reni."

Me: "Weird. Anyway R&R or Comment!"


End file.
